darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gunman6
Anyone wish to discuss new articles and how the humor/facts should read as? Gunman6 (talk) 18:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for editing. Your contributions are greatly appreciated by the Darthipedia Cabal and we'd like to let you in on a plan of ours! This site (darth.wikia.com) is slowly being converted into something new, while the Darthipedia you know and love, now can be found at darthipedia.com and we'd love it if you could continue contributing there until we are finished with out transition here. Thanks again! -MercTalk to Me. 14:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :But why when it pays to be evil and that older site's outdated?Gunman6 (talk) 16:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Its outdated only because users like you keep editing here, even though we encourage you to go to the other site. This site will soon be completely different, and all the articles will have new looks. While we are waiting to move in a different direction with this wiki I want to encourage you to keep editing, but on our other site. -MercTalk to Me. 01:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, the two images you uploaded were deleted because they failed to comply with our Image Policy. Please remember to source your images and note that google.com is not an acceptable source. The actual site the image is from, for example, would be a better source. The photographer, artist, or book/magazine/movie/tv show/video game/comic the image is from would be ideal. -MercTalk to Me. 01:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, sorry, I bleeped that up. But can you give me a timetable for when the older site will most likely jump the shark and transfer everything over here? :::Gunman6 (talk) 04:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I believe you misunderstand me. This is the older site. The new site is at darthipedia.com. This site will have a new purpose and most the articles will look much different then they do now. Both sites currently have some different content, but all the new content here (that was added or created after we moved to our new site) will be deleted or altered heavily once we change this wiki's purpose. If you want your edits to count, the other site will not be going through any drastic changes in the predictable future. -MercTalk to Me. 22:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::The message was the same, you just pointed at the wrong place to redirect to ... ;)Gunman6 (talk) 05:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Simple Darthipedia This wiki is Simple Darthipedia. This isn't Darthipedia. This is Darthipedia. All edits to this wiki must be simple. Your reversion of my edit wasn't simple. It was complex. All complex edits must be performed on Darthipedia, because Darthipedia is the Star Wars Humor Wiki. Simple Darthipedia is the Simple English Star Wars Humor Wiki. If you'd like to make simple edits from a Ric Olié point of view, then feel free to continue editing Simple Darthipedia. For all other edits, Darthipedia is the non-simple Star Wars Humor Wiki. That is all. Darth Muscare (talk) 11:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC)